


Cold Kisses

by tiredslytherclaw



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Cuddling, Czernsgiving, Czernsgiving 2019, Gen, Sad Noah, caring Ronan, supportive adam, they just love him v much okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredslytherclaw/pseuds/tiredslytherclaw
Summary: Ronan notices Noah moping around Henrietta, so he takes it upon himself to improve Noah's mood.
Relationships: Noah Czerny & Adam Parrish, Noah Czerny & Ronan Lynch, Noah Czerny/Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, it could be read as platonic or romantic I'm not mad either way
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Czernsgiving 2019 A Noah Week





	Cold Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Czernsgiving Day 3: **cold kisses** / **warm embrace** / forever entwined  
> Much love to [Len](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyLen/pseuds/LiterallyLen) for betaing this

Noah had been moping all week. It started with him just being quieter than usual, which Ronan wasn’t concerned about- everyone had off days, and Noah’s were affected by more than just his mood. Besides, it was summer. Everything was slower in the sleepy hours filled with nothing but everything to do.

Then it got worse.

Ronan caught Noah standing over his tombstone. He walked over to him to ask what was going on, but the boy seemed far away, watching the dirt over his grave as if he could see something Ronan couldn’t. Ronan didn’t know how to interrupt a boy watching his body decay, so he let him be. 

The next day, Noah tossed himself on the couch with a light thud and a sigh to challenge even Sargent when she was upset. 

Then Ronan started getting really worried.

He found Noah flipping through a photo album Blue had put together from the past year. Most of the photos were candid- Ronan hated being photographed and Gansey was too lost in the hills of Henrietta to notice Blue lifting a camera. However, she did occasionally force them all into a photo, and she pasted every single one of them into that album. She had painstakingly drawn Noah into every single one, but Ronan could still sense his disappointment in not being picked up by the camera in the first place. Ronan watched as Noah brushed his fingers over Blue’s (frankly really impressive) drawing of him. Ronan had half a mind to interrupt wherever Noah’s mind was going, but he didn’t have the words to do so. So he just let him stare in peace.

A day later, Ronan caught Noah standing in the window ledge. His heart stopped before he realized who it was. But Ronan couldn’t just leave Noah to mope alone anymore.

“The fuck are you doing?” It came off more abrasive than he intended, but Ronan had never commended himself on his way with words. Noah turned his head slowly. Stared into Ronan’s eyes, unblinking. After a few seconds or a lifetime, he shrugged.

“Wishing I could feel,” he finally replied, looking back out the window.

“You’re afraid of heights?”

Noah stared blankly at the ground below them. “I can’t remember. But I remember when you threw me out the window. I think I felt something then. Even if it was an echo of what I felt before.” Ronan stared out the window too. He had no idea what to say to that. He considered pushing Noah out the window again, but he had the feeling that wouldn’t go over very well.

Then it changed. 

Noah was lying on the couch, his brain once again far, far away, when Ronan decided to do something about whatever the hell was wrong with him. 

“Noah,” he called to the boy on the other side of the room. “Hey, ghostboy,” Noah turned his head in Ronan’s direction, obviously surprised to see that Ronan had entered the room at some point. Noah pointed to himself in an obvious question. “No, the other ghost that lives in the abandoned factory,” Ronan deadpanned. Noah frowned at him. “I’m hot,” Ronan finally said.

Noah’s frown deepened. “I’m not,”

“Yeah no shit you’re not; you’re dead, genius.”

“So?”  
Ronan sighed. “So by design, you’re cooler. Move over.” Noah’s brows furrowed but he dutifully scooted over to one side of the couch. Rona plopped himself down unceremoniously next to him. The next part didn’t come as easily. Hesitantly, Ronan wrapped a single arm around Noah’s shoulders. Then he pulled Noah into him, so that practically his whole back was against Ronan’s chest.

“What the fuck?”

“I told you I’m hot,” Ronan said gruffly. “You’re like a walking AC unit. So this is your new job for the summer.”

“Okay.”

Then it got better.

Despite Noah’s expressed hesitance, he leaned back against Ronan and relaxed more than Ronan had seen him in months.

Ronan had no idea how long they sat like that, but it was obviously long enough for Adam to get back from work, because he walked in just as Ronan was starting to drift off.

“Y’all okay?”

Noah piped up before Ronan even had time to fully process what was going on. “Ronan got hot so he trapped me here.”

Ronan grunted in assent. “It’s hot as balls, isn’t it Parrish?”

“Not rea-“ Adam’s voice died out when Ronan levelled him an intense stare. “I, uh, yeah! It’s really warm in here. Move over, Noah.” Noah frowned at him too.

“You’re not a hugger, though.”

“I didn’t ask you, though,” Adam replied. “It’s summer so it’s hot and you’re dead so you’re cold. Basic math.” Noah’s frown deepened but he once again dutifully moved over to make room for Adam, who promptly sat on the couch and sandwiched Noah between him and Ronan. Ronan shot Adam a grateful look and laced their fingers behind Noah’s back. Adam smiled in response.

Then it got even better.

Ronan looked over at Noah and saw him half asleep, face scrunched up in a smile.  
_Don’t bullshit me. You like being an air conditioner, ghost boy._  
Noah curled up even more between the two of them and rested his head on Ronan’s shoulder.  
“You guys are really warm,” he muttered sleepily. “’S nice.” Adam broke out into a smile and even Ronan couldn’t keep his face entirely straight.

They sat like that for what felt like a minute and a lifetime, peaceful silence filling the whole room. It was Noah that broke the lull, twisting to face Ronan. He leaned up and pecked Ronan lightly on the cheek, obviously in an attempt to be sweet.

It took all Ronan had not to scream out at the absolutely frigid cold that touched his face when Noah kissed him. As much as he appreciated the gesture, Ronan could feel the cold seeping across his whole face from his cheek. He did his best to keep his face straight, but it was hard when he looked over at Adam and saw that he was obviously going through the same ordeal. Noah slumped back down in between them, totally oblivious to the flash freeze he had just inflicted on them.

“You guys are really, really, warm,” Noah said, closing his eyes.

“I’m sure we are,” Ronan said with a smile. They all gravitated even closer towards each other and sat like that late into the night.

It was the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)  
> If you're up to it, please let me know what you thought  
> I'm also on [tumblr](https://tiredslytherclaw.tumblr.com) if you're into that sort of thing


End file.
